1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component presence/absence judging apparatus and a component presence/absence judging method for judging whether or not a components is mounted at a predetermined portion on a board after a component mounting operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As component presence/absence judging apparatus and method for judging whether or not a component is mounted at a predetermined portion on a board after a component mounting operation, there have been known electronic component mounting confirmation equipment and method which are disclosed in, for example, JP2001-345600 A.
In the known equipment and method, there are detected a color indicating a scheduled mounting place on a board before the mounting of an electronic component and another color indicating the scheduled mounting place on the board after the mounting of the electronic component, and these colors detected are compared to confirm the mounting state of the electronic component at the scheduled mounting place on the board.
However, in the known equipment and method, it is carried out to detect the color at around the center part of the electronic component which part is drawn to a nozzle at the time of a mounting operation. Therefore, where the color at around the center part of the electronic component is a color which hardly differs from the color at the scheduled mounting place on the board for the mounting of the electronic component, there occurs a possibility that the component is erroneously judged not to be mounted thought having been mounted.